1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock for a computer which is convenient to operate and has a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth of computer technology, computers today have a relatively compact size and lighter weight than computers of earlier times, especially for those of portable computers. This improvement in size and weight makes a modern computer easy to be carried around but also easy for thief to steal. Loss of the computer may be serious not just because of its cost but particularly because files stored in the computer may be important.
To secure the computers, a conventional lock for the computer is presently available in the market. The conventional lock for the computer includes a lock body having a latch extending from the lock, a latch hole defined in a case of a computer, and a cable having an end securely connected to the lock body and the other end formed in a loop. In operation, the loop of the cable is reeved around an immovable object, and the latch is received in the latch hole. A user has to rotate the housing to rotate the latch in the latch hole to pre-lock the latch, and then finish the locking procedure by changing a combination or switching a key. This two-step locking procedure is not convenient enough and needs to be further simplified. Moreover, the cable used to connect the computer to the immovable object may become kinked and the kinking of the cable causes inconvenience to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved lock for a computer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a computer which is easy to operate.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a computer in which the kinking of a cable of the lock is prevented.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lock for a computer which has a simple structure.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.